Despedida de soltero
by mayra swansea
Summary: Falta poco tiempo para que Edward y Bella unan sus vidas,para siempre.Edward sale con sus hermanos y Bella con sus cuñandas¿Qué pasará? Regalo para Nora,gracias por tu ayuda para crear esta cuenta y tu fanfic "La pequeña llama entre la oscuridad" ONE-SHOT


Oneshot: Despedida de soltero

-Si me dices que me quede lo hago y mando a volar a Jasper y Emmett-dijo Edward con la voz más dulce y aterciopelada.

-Edward, es tu despedida de soltero ve y diviértete, por cierto ¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-En dos días, pero ya sabes…-

…-Si, Edward pero que barbaridad contigo, estaré bien, no me caeré por las escaleras, ni por la ventana, ni con una superficie plana…aunque lo último no puedo asegurarte, pero ten por seguro que no me romperé ningún hueso-

-Que reconfortante-musitó.

-Edward, ¿Nos vamos?- expresó Jasper aún colgado de la ventada.

Edward me dio un beso en los labios lleno de ternura, y cuando la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas se alejó de mí, al volver a mirar ya no estaba. Salí corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¡Jasper!-Grité

-Dime-

-Que harán ¿Ha?-pregunté desde mi ventana.

-Cosas de hombres, me atajó Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, vale, marchaos en paz-

Me recosté en la cama lo más rápido que pude, y me quedé viendo el techo. Unos golpecitos en la ventana me alarmaron, ¡Edward! rápidamente pensé, pero no podía ser el, así que me destapé y fui a la ventana. Estaban Rosalie y Alice trepadas del árbol, hice un ademán para que ingresasen.

-No estás lista- dijo Alice asiendo un gesto de desaprobación, ¿Qué quería encontrarme con falda, tacones y labial en los labios?

-¿Habían planes?-pregunté.

-Los chicos se han ido a hacerle una despedida de soltero a Edward, y nosotros venimos hacer la tuya- respondió Rose con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-OH, no, de ninguna manera-dije moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- rogó Alice, con la carita del gato con botas que sale en Shrek.

-¡Diablos! ¿Siempre lo conseguirás así?-interrogué a Alice.

-Solo las personas vulnerables que seden a las tonterías de esta nomo-respondió Rosalie.

De verdad que me sentí tonta, ¿Vulnerable? ¿Yo? ¿Alice nomo?, ¿Tiene que ser tan explícita?

La nomo, digo Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

000

-¿Seguras que me veo bien?-pregunté a mis cuñadas, mientras yo me veía con incredulidad al espejo. No lo podía creer, yo Isabella Swan usando una minifalda, perfume en demasía que hasta yo misma me asfixiaba, un polo negro sin manga muy escotado y lo peor de todo…maquillada.

-Estás bellísima, más que Rosalie-respondió Alice

-No me digas nada, era mi turno-añadió Alice levantando las manos como si quisiese evitar que Rose le responda.

Nadie habló.

-Ahora la venda-dijo la rubia y me vendó los ojos con una tela negra.

-¿Es necesario?-supliqué

-Sí-dijeron al unísono.

Tocaron la puerta, primero creí que fue mi imaginación por lo bajito que tocaron, pero luego supe que era verdad ya que alguna de las presentes abrió la puerta.

Seguro que han traído esos...los nudistas o como se llamen, no quiero nada de eso, solo tengo ojos para una sola persona: Edward Cullen, que dentro de un tiempo será mi esposo.

-Jasper-musitó Rosalíe. Iba a preguntarle donde estaba Edward, pero cuando abrí la boca no pude decir nada porque Alice ya había puesto su mano, maldije para mi misma.

Todos comenzaron a tararear, se escuchaban murmullos y más tarareos.

-¿Qué…-

Me pareció que era la voz de…No es una locura.

-Emmett, a quitar las vendas-dijo Jasper, al mismo instante que me quitaban la venda. Abrí los ojos de sopetón y ahí estaba frente de mí con los mismos ojos café-dorado lleno de intriga.

-Bella-masculló y una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Edward.

No lo podía creer, estábamos vestidos de la forma que jamás nos vestiríamos, estaba con una ¿Bermuda? Un polo celeste…en una palabra ropa sport.

-Volteen-dijo Carlisle.

Voltee a ver y solté un gritito, era un collage de prácticamente mi tamaño, fotos mías, fotos de Edward en forma de corazón y una frase que nunca me olvidaré:

Nuestro amor es diferente cada vez, porque sólo con nuestro amor, nuestro camino se transforma... Nuestro amor vibra, no razona... Este amor no pide perdón y no pide perdón porque no hay nada qué perdonar. Este…Amor sólo fluye, se deja amar.

-Gracias-dije con un hilo de voz.

Edward se paró y yo imité el gesto, me extendió sus brazos y yo sin vacilar lo abracé, su frío no me pareció extraño…mas bien me pareció familiar y eso que eran ¿Las 3:00 AM? Y yo vestida con estas ropas.

-Te amo- susurré.

-Yo también te amo-

-Los dejamos solos-dijo Esme haciéndoles señas a los demás para retirarse, a paso inhumano se fueron de nuestra vista.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé, en la mejilla, en la barbilla, y el agarró y beso en los labios.

Nuestras bocas se movían en conjunto, estábamos excediendo el límite, respiré y continué –Te amo- volví a susurrar en sus labios.

Abrí los ojos como latos.

-Si te trajeron vendado ¿No escuchaste mi corazón latir?-

-Mi inocente y frágil humana- musitó

-Explícame-exigí

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de tu ropa- se justificó.

-¿Y lo demás?-pregunté

Me volvió a besar, era un momento para recordar por siempre, y nunca olvidarlo, no importa si se planeó o no se planeó por Edward, fue sorpresa o no para el, la cosa es que Edward es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y siempre estaré agradecida con la vida por tenerlo.

-Una despedida de soltero con la persona que más amo, ¿Qué más le puedes pedir a… Dios?- dijo en un susurró junto a mi oreja.

-Edward-

-Dime-

-Yo no sé si es prohibido, si no tiene perdón, si me lleva al abismo…solo sé que amor-


End file.
